


Homosexual Fowl

by johnnylovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Chicken, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Not Beta Read, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnylovebot/pseuds/johnnylovebot
Summary: Gay chicken is fun and all to play with your friends, until its 3 years later, and the last 2 players have no plans of backing out.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Homosexual Fowl

**Author's Note:**

> okay so nobody asked for this but here it is anyway. i know i should be writing chapter 2 for carolina coast(its coming dont worry) but this idea popped into my brain at 4 am while i was running on zero sleep and i just had to let it out my system okay? okay. love you <3 stay safe!!!

As with most things, it starts with Donghyuck, on a night fueled by alcohol and stupid pride.

“Let’s play gay chicken!” he announces, tipsy from the 3 bottles of beer he’s had.

And most of the time, Yuta would have ignored this, because its a _dumb_ game, really, but the buzz of the shots he took earlier is still there, and his competitive side rears its head out, whispers _go on_ to the metaphorical ear of his brain.

So he says yes. And so does Johnny. And Jaehyun. And Jungwoo. And Taeil, then Mark. Taeyong also agrees, but Doyoung, always the responsible one, says no, insists someone needs to take the lightweight (Taeyong) to rest, then proceeds to drag their already drunk friend towards the bedroom.

And _sure_ , this game doesn’t really even make sense, considering they already _are_ gay, but hey, they’re drunk and dumb and stupid and it sounds funny in their heads so why not

It starts off pretty mild, Mark instantly losing the moment Jungwoo looks at him, and with Johnny pulling away when Jaehyun was about to lick a fat stripe in his neck. But soon enough, the game evolves, competitiveness at its peak.

At the end of the night, it’s a tie between Yuta and Taeil.

Except not really. Because Yuta refuses for it to end like this, to not be the winner is not in his vocabulary, and Taeil, well, he doesn’t really know about Taeil’s reasoning, but Yuta _will_ win this. So they put it in a pause, both way too sleepy to continue, agreeing to settle the game tomorrow.

Except it’s been 3 years and _neither_ is backing down.

And at first, it was funny. Because _holy shit, it’s just gay chicken hyung,_ as Donghyuck once said. One week of them aggressively trying to outgay and outflirt each other was a sight for their friends, and so they laughed. However, one week turned into two, then to a month and then Doyoung suddenly corners Yuta one night. 

“We need to talk,” he had said.

And so they did. Doyoung asked Yuta if this was still a game, if they will ever stop, and to be careful or they will get hurt.

To which Yuta answers with _yes Dons, it's just a game, I’ll stop when I win, and no we will not be hurt._

Doyoung, despite looking unconvinced, drops it.

And sometimes, Yuta thinks, that maybe, there is a teeny, tiny, off chance that what’s happening _is_ weird. Because, there will be things Taeil will do that will leave Yuta’s heart beating a little bit way too fast, a little bit too breathless, but then Taeil will look at him with his eyebrows raised in a challenge, and the thought is forgotten, his mind now focused on ways to bite back.

Sometimes, Taeil does weird things too, he thinks. Like when they are on pause, but he will catch the other staring at him, only to suddenly look away, his ears turning a cute shade of pink. Or how ever since they started the game, Taeil, despite being a little shit and always finding ways to one-up Yuta, has become so much kinder to him, so much more caring.

And then there are times that confuses the hell out of Yuta. Times wherein they paused the game but somehow, he still finds Taeil’s hands in his. Or Taeil will still unabashedly rest his hand on the inside of his thigh, except Taeil doesn’t look like he’s even aware of what he’s doing. Sometimes, Taeil will even give him a peck in the morning when he’s in a rush to leave their apartment and Yuta will be left to contemplate if that was still part of the game or not.

He doesn’t mind though.

In fact, he _savours_ those moments,much more than he’d like to admit. Likes it when he can hug Taeil outside the premise of that _stupid fucking game_ . When he can tell Taeil to hit pause and cuddle him after a long day. He likes those, _a lot._ But then the next day, Taeil will greet him good morning, whisper _unpause_ on his ear, and then the challenge is back.

It was after a year when Taeil asked him to be his boyfriend.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Yuta asked, his big eyes even bigger now, a ringing in his ears.

“What? You about to chicken out now, Nakamoto?” Taeil says with a glint in his eye, but his smile is kind.

“Oh fuck you Taeil, I’m no coward. Fine, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Yuta answers with a grin and then that’s that.

When their friends found out, Johnny and Donghyuck proceeded to laugh for a good five minutes--the tears in your eyes, about to pass out, oh my god i’m about to pee kind of laugh--before congratulating them. 

Yuta reminds them, it’s just for the game, to which Doyoung just snickers and Taeyong mumbles _oh my god, he is so stupid_ which he thinks he wasn’t actually meant to hear.

“Keep telling yourself that, hyung,” Jungwoo says before he leaves, one Mark Lee in tow.

They’re not even halfway out yet when he hears Mark say, “pay up hyung, told you it’s bound to happen soon.”

_Fuckers._

Being boyfriends with one Moon Taeil though, he has to say, is not bad. In fact, it is _very_ good. They still do the shit they’ve been doing before, but now Taeil seems more calm around him, more _at ease._ And sure, it may be just for a game, but Yuta still enjoys the way they can just now _be_ with each other sometimes, just basking in the comfort and presence of each other. 

Sometimes (it’s actually most of the times, but Yuta will never admit that out loud), he even forgets it’s all for a game. Things just come so naturally to him now that he doesn’t really think much about his actions anymore. They talk about their day together during dinner. They do the laundry together. Hell, Yuta may as well even move now to Taeils’ bedroom with how much he’s been sleeping there because dammit, Yuta likes his cuddles and Taeil is best at giving them, like his personal teddy bear. When Taeil kisses him good night, he kisses back not to one-up him, but just because he _wants to,_ because it’s _nice,_ and because he wants Taeil to feel that too.

In the second year of their on-going game, he decides to completely put the ball in his court and he proposes.

“Moon Taeil, would you marry me or will you chicken out?” he asks on one knee, after Taeil had had his morning coffee in the kitchen of their apartment.

This wasn’t really his plan, not at all. He was planning to do it in front of his friends, because then he can rub it in their faces that he’s winning, but Taeil just looked so goddamn peaceful that morning, and before he knows it, he’s kneeling, heart beating like bitch, and praying to all the gods that Taeil will say yes.

And when Taeil did say yes,complete with tears in his eyes and a smile so bright it warms Yuta’s insides, he was _so_ happy. So goddamned fucking happy, he doesn’t even care that technically he still didn’t win, because this feeling? Its probably infinitely better than winning that stupid game they had.

By now, everyone has forgotten about the game, except for two of them. Because really, how can one look at Mark directly in the eye and tell him that he’s wrong, it's still just a game, when Yuta and Taeil look at each other like they hung the stars and moon for the other? 

And at this point, they give zero fucks if their friends remember or not, but _they_ do, so it’s still on going and no one is backing out.

“You ready, Yuta?” Taeyong asks from behind the doors and Yuta nods to himself before he makes his way out, flashes his brightest smile to his friend.

“Let’s do this.”

When Yuta sees Taeil, walking down the aisle, everything around him becomes insignificant. The looks from his friends are ignored, the loud hoot from Donghyuck fades into the background, hell, he even forgot that there were people around them through it all. All he can focus on is _Taeil, Taeil, Taeil,_ his mind chanting a name he’s known and loved for years and the truth of the moment comes crashing on him and he _cries_.

Tears fall down, one by one at first, but he’s soon sobbing, the ugly kind too, mind you, with fat teardrops cascading down his face and snot always threatening to be let out, but he can’t seem to care, not when suddenly it feels like all the stars aligned in the universe and there’s a sudden click in his heart and everything is right in the world.

When Taeil reaches him, there’s tears in his eyes too, but he’s still smiling, still so pretty, so _beautiful,_ and Yuta sobs even more, his groom laughing at him.

“What Nakamoto, you about to chicken out now?” Taeil teases him during the ceremony, when both of them can’t be bothered anymore to listen to whatever the fuck bullshit the officiator is spewing

“Fuck you, Moon.” he says in between sniffles now that he’s calmed down a bit. “ _Never_.”

And they share a look, a look with fond eyes and small smiles, a look that holds so much more meaning than what it seems and he knows, no one will ever truly win this game. . Not when they’re both too in love with each other to chicken out. 

And maybe that’s fine, after all, this is better than any other prize.

* * *

(No one really knows when it happened, when the game changed to something more, or if it was always there, but then again it doesn't really matter.

Years later, when they told their friends they’re still keeping tabs on that stupid ass game, Doyoung smacks Yuta in the head, proceeds to tell him how

stupid they both are but also very cute, so they’re forgiven.)

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me here too(only if u want):
> 
> twitter: @johnnyminnie1  
> cc: johnnyloveb0t


End file.
